Time After Time
by AliAddie
Summary: A little one shot about ADDEK. Flashback, songs, alcool, and you'll find other things inside ;   HOW WILL ADDIE FEEL ALONE ON XMAS EVE? LISTENING TO A SONG THAT REMEMBER HER ABOUT DEREK? SUMMARY SUCKS INSIDE BETTER  hope so


**A/N: One shot about , obviously, Addek. I listened to this song the day after i discovered about the "IF EPISODE" (i call it this way ;)) that are going to be on tv on February and i decided to write it. i DIDN'T betaread it so there will probably be mistakes SORRY ;))**

**I ALSO WROTE THIS FF BECAUSE I NEEDED TO FEEL SOME XMAS FEELINGS BECAUSE THIS YEAR I'M FEELING AS THE GRINCH, SO I WROTE IT!**

**I don't own nothing but only the storyline written down here! (Sob :( )**

**Little Prologue**

**It's based in an hypotetical 4th season of PP and in an hypotetical 7th season of GA.**

**Addison had dated Sam but they broke up. Bizzy died. Amelia lived with Addison in LA. **

**Derek and Meredith broke up. We don't know when and why. **

**HAVE A NICE READING. **

**REVIEWS ARE MORE THEN WELCOME!**

**Christmas Eve.**

Addison was alone in front of a glass of red wine. She was alone. On Christmas Eve she was alone. Amelia joined her family in Connecticut, Naomi lived in New York, Charlotte and Cooper went to visit her mother, Pete and Violette went with Lucas in Mexico and Sam. Well Sam, they've broken up in a bad way. She neither know where he would have spent his holidays.

So she was alone. Her life was hard. She tried to get pregnant, by a donor, but she didn't succeeded in her goal. Twice.

She made some zapping but she didn't find anything. So she took her ipod and a book. She was a little bit tipsy.

Shuffle songs.

Time After Time.

Cyndi Lauper.

Great memories, Bad feelings.

She felt even worst.

**FLASHBACK Christmas Eve 1999**

"Derek it was a mistake coming here"

"No honey, I know it's hard, but I'm here with you."

"Some tv before dinner?"

"Ok"

"Oh, do you remember this song?" On tv there was a video of Time after time of Cyndi Lauper.

"Oh, yes! I've always loved it!"

"Addie, tonight and for the rest of our life _If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
>Time after time<br>If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting Time after time._ I know that your parents make you feel not that good, but I'll be with you. Minute after minute. Hours after hours. Days after days. Time after time. Ok, even into 15 years, 50 years, 100 years, if you feel you're falling I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU. Ok? You have just to turn yourself and you'll find me!"

"Ok"

"Promise me?"

"Promise"

"Kiss me"

"Sure"

"I love you and this is our season. The Addek season!"

"Addek?"

"I've heard this nickname at the hospital, nurses call us this way. I like it!"

"Me too!"

**END FLASHBACK**

The song made Addie feel more alone and more sad.

Remembering that episode of her life, her happy life she went upstairs and dress up. She wore a pair of black trousers, a white t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt and a pair of black pump. She took her black Birkin and left the house. She took her car and started driving. Without a destination. After an hour she found her self at the airport buying a ticket for Seattle.

_No Addie, don't do that._

"So miss Montgomery may I have your ID?"

"Sure"

Into 2 hours and a half she landed in Seattle. She took a taxi and thought _Everything I need is alcool. _"Drive me to Seattle Grace Hospital"

"Sure Miss, oh and Merry Christmas"

"Oh thanks"

Addison paid the taxi driver and went to Joe. But unfortunately she realized that Joe decided not to give a sheet anchor to those who doesn't have nothing to celebrate. So she felt alone, sad and without alcool inside her body.

She went to the hospital, maybe she would have found someone. But on the way she found a shop. She got inside and bought a bottle of scotch. Double malt. She drank it. In 10 minutes she drank half bottle. She arrived in front of the hospital and got inside.

She went to the nurse station and asked who was on turn that night but the nurse didn't answered to her.

"You're drunk Madame."

"And I'm sick. I want a bed right now. Call the chief"

"Madame it's 6pm and it's Christmas Eve. Why don't you go home?"

"Do you know who the hell I am?"

"No madame. You didn't introduce yourself!"

"I am Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery….." she took a big breath "Shepherd"

"Are you a relative of Doctor Shepherd?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to call him? He's in ward"

"Oh.. can I have a bed? And a flebo to take myself together? I can pay it" she said rationally

"Well, we have a room. 5th floor. I'll show you the room."

"Thank you. You said Derek is in the hospital. Can you call him for me?"

"Sure"

The flebo was in and Addison had a big headache. She lied on the bed and thought about her stupidity. After a while Derek got inside the room.

"Addison? What are you doing here?"

"Derek I need you"

"Addison, you look shocked and drunk"

"Do you remember that song?"

"Addie what are you talking about? What's wrong? Why are you here? Is everything ok?"

"Derek do you remember that song?" she started crying

"Which song?"

"That Christmas Eve, at my parents. In 1999. Bizzy, as she used to, yes past simple Derek" Addison noticed an enigmatic face "She died, thanks for coming. Oh right you weren't there, by the way Derek. Bizzy made me feel nothing as she used to. Do you remember that fucking song?"

"Oh.."

"Ohh. Derek. You told me you would have been behind me every time I'd have needed it. I would have found you Derek. This morning I realized that I need you Derek. I know that you're dating Meredith and I left this rainy city. But I'm falling and I need you to catch me. Derek I'm alone. Totally alone. A L O N E. Be by myself just for 2 minutes."

"Addie"

"Nuooooo, Derek don't tell me that our wedding fell apart and that you have a great life with that young resident. Because since the day I slept with Mark my life was over."

"Addie"

"Derek. I need you"

"Addie"

"Derek" she sobbed with her nose, red as her eyes.

"Addison. Please stop talking."

"Ok"

"First thing, I knew about Bizzy. But I didn't come because I thought that I wouldn't be the welcome"

"Are you stupid?" she asked sobbing

"No I just thought that your brother, who has always hated me, the Captain, who I think hates me up the moment we broke up, and Sam, one of my friend who has always hated me because I had you. well I thought that they wouldn't have been happy to see me. And I also thought that you didn't need me. Ok?"

"Ok" she said disappointed

"Second thing I surely remember that day. And that song. Yes I remember it. And I remember every single word I said. And Addie. Now you are here. You've turned and I'm here. For you."

He said it and sat on the bed next to her

"Der…"

"No. let me finish. Third thing, also my life stopped the day you slept with Mark and Meredith. We are not dating. Anymore. I left her. She's too young. I need a woman near me. A grown woman."

"So are you dating a grown woman more beautiful then me?"

"A…"

"No, wait don't answer. Stupid question. You can do whatever you want."

"Oh, that's true. Absolutely true."

"Thank you" She replied angrily

"Can you make me finish a sentence? At least one."

"Ok"

"I can do whatever I want. It's because of it that I'm going to kiss you right now."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

He passionately kissed her.

"Addie I love you."

"Can you bring me somewhere else? I don't want to stay in hospital on Christmas Eve."

"I've an idea"

They went in front of the town hall "Derek?"

"Marry me"

"Derek!" she said smiling

"Are you still drunk?"

"No"

"So, will you marry me?"

"Yes! But it's Christmas Eve, there's no one there"

"Wrong darling. Seattle town hall is open to give the possibility to those crazy people who want to marry!"

It started snowing. "Derek, that's magic"

"I love you"

"Me too"

* * *

><p><strong>SO DID YOU LIKE IT? WILL YOU LET ME KNOW THROUGH REVIEWS *-* (PUPPY EYES)<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**ALI :)**


End file.
